


Prayers Answered

by AngelOfTheFirstDegree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheFirstDegree/pseuds/AngelOfTheFirstDegree
Summary: 15 x 09 coda. Because it had to be done.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Prayers Answered

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for Supernatural and the first fanfic I've written in probably 5 years or more. Feedback appreciated.

They were still sitting at the table, in something approaching comfortable silence. Sam had fled to his room to nurse his wounds- both physical and emotional-alone. Dean knew there was nothing better he could offer his brother tonight than space. Castiel knew to follow Dean's cue when it came to his baby brother. 

And so they sat, each lost in his own thoughts, until Castiel sensed Dean's eyes on him. He glanced up to meet a foreign expression. Dean's hooded eyes quickly resumed their usual guarded appearance, and his wistful smile quirked into a friendly, somewhat embarrassed smirk. "Everything okay?" he heard himself ask.

"Sorry man, I just... you've been gone for way too long. It's good to really have you back. I... I missed you." 

"We've been apart for much longer than this."

"I know, but it's... it's different now. The last time. When you were... when you were gone..." He heard his friend's voice catch at that. "It almost killed me. I don't think I ever told you that." 

Castiel met his eyes again, "Dean, your prayer today... I want you to know that I will always come back to you. I know I left- that I have left, more than once. It hurt so much when you kept pushing me away, and I was already so lost, after losing Jack. So I let you. But even then, I couldn't stay away for long. I've kept my distance, but I had to come back. For you, but mostly for me."

"Cas, I... for what it's worth, I'm so glad you heard my prayer. This stuff is... it's hard for me. You have to know that. And if you'd been standing there, I might have never had the courage to say it. But when I found you there against that tree... there was. Well, I knew there was more to say." 

"Dean, I know you're sorry. I am too..."

"No, man, it's more than that."

Castiel remained silent, unsure of where Dean was headed. 

"You told me once that you..." Dean continued, "That you loved me. And I couldn't say it back, not then. I was in a blind panic, and I was afraid if I admitted it, you'd let go. I thought I was keeping you safe by not telling you. And then you died anyway."

"I know you love me, Dean. I knew even then. And I know how you struggle with those words. It's okay. It means a lot to hear you even try to say it." 

"I do love you. But Cas." Dean went silent. He stood suddenly, and began pacing, then stilled before he managed to choke out "Cas, I am in love with you, too." 

Castiel felt his jaw go slack as he realized all his years of blind devotion to and sacrifice for this beautiful, but wounded soul had not been an exercise in futility after all. 

"Dean?" He barely managed to get out. 

He saw a wounded look come over Dean's face immediately, and knew that Dean had misunderstood his awe for pity. 

"It's okay, I know you're not..." Dean made to duck out of the room. Castiel stood then, ready to physically restrain Dean if necessary. He caught Dean's wrist and had pressed him into the nearest wall within the second. Though Dean had an inch or two on his vessel, Cas used Dean's dazed surprise to gain the upper hand. He was pressed bodily against Dean, their faces inches apart. Although he was using his angelic might to hold Dean in place, his voice was tender. 

"Dean Winchester. You can't possibly think..."

Dean still looked ready to flee, until Cas placed a hand against his cheek and met Dean's eyes. 

"You can't think I gave up Heaven for brotherhood. I had more brothers than I knew what to do with. It's true, I pulled you out of hell at the will of Heaven. But the second I laid eyes on you, I was lost to it. I've spent ten years being whatever I thought you needed just to be close to you and I..."

Cas's words were cut off by Dean surging forward in a mad press of lips. His strength failed him and he found himself sinking into Dean like a quivering child. Dean's arms came around him and pulled him in as close as possible while still allowing himself to breathe. One of them was moaning, but Castiel was so lost in sensation, he couldn't be bothered to care which. This feeling, it was better than flying, better than home. It was worth every scar, every death, every feather he had lost. It was worth his failing grace, which was presently making itself known by the very human stirring between his legs. 

He felt hips slotting against his, an insistent hardness meeting his own growing desire, and this time he knew the moan was his own. "Dean!" He cried out, breaking their kiss for just a moment. He felt nimble fingers untucking his shirt in desperate search of skin and gasped. 

"Cas," Dean panted between kisses, as reluctant to pull away as he was. "Need... I need you." 

"Yes, Dean. Anything you need. Always."

Castiel finally schooled his desire enough to allow Dean to take his hand and hastily pull him down the bunker's hallway, his lips still wet with the intoxicating taste of Dean Winchester, the man he had loved more than Heaven itself. His own prayers, though not to any God or angel, had finally been answered.


End file.
